Fragile
by xSouh
Summary: Había algo que apestaba en la vida de un saiyans cuando reinaba la paz: no había muchas cosas interesantes que hacer, y eso no se cambiaba ni aunque fueras parte terrícola. Los humanos podían ser muy frágiles a veces, claro, a menos que lo intentaras con alguien no del todo humano. Trunks/Pan.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen. Ojalá lo hicieran.**

**Sumary: **Había algo que apestaba en la vida de un saiyans cuando reinaba la paz: no había muchas cosas interesantes que hacer, y eso no se cambiaba ni aunque fueras parte terrícola. Los humanos podían ser muy frágiles a veces, claro, a menos que lo intentaras con alguien no del todo humano. Trunks/Pan.

_**xSouh**_

_**Fragile**_

_**Trunks x Pan**_

Trunks Briefs suspiró cansado mientras atravesaba las puertas del club, el movimiento continuo de las luces led que ambientaban el lugar le pudieron haber parecido molestas a sus sentidos saiyans hace años, cuando él y Goten habían decido que pasar las noches de fiesta en fiesta era una meta para su juventud alargada.

El portero, un hombre alto y de hombros anchos llenos de músculos le dejó pasar, era nuevo en el trabajo, pero el señor Briefs había estado ahí el día anterior y también el anterior a ese, cada uno con una chica distinta. Su jefe fue muy claro sobre los clientes vip y él era de los que encabezaban la lista.

El realmente no necesitaba buscar a su amigo con la mirada, Goten siempre perdía el control de su Ki cuando bebía alcohol, sabía que estaba en medio de la pista de baile, brincando alegremente con un grupo de chicas que identificó como clientes frecuentes del lugar.

Una de las cosas que más apestaba en la vida de los guerreros Z, sobretodo para los jóvenes, era la falta de privacidad que existía. Solo se necesitaba concentrarse un poco para saber donde estaban todos cuando no se esforzaban en ocultar su energía. Ese pensamiento llevó a Trunks en hacer un barrido rápido por el lugar, Marrón estaba ahí, su ki era una diminuta mota en comparación de Goten, solo un poco mayor a la de cualquier terrícola, algo increíble para alguien que jamás se entrenó.

―¡Trunks! ―gritó Goten, llamando su atención mientras subían las escaleras que llevarían a un área de mesas y sillones alejadas de las grandes masas pero manteniendo el ambiente libertino.

―¡Goten, te dije que me esperaras! ―gritó enojada una mujer, una que Trunks no había visto nunca, mentiría si dijera que no vio primero su cuerpo, era alta y con los tacones de aguja que llevaba no le faltaban muchos centímetros para alcanzarle, las piernas largas, no dudaba que blancas y cremosas, pero estaban enfundadas en unas medias negras que las hacían brillar, la falda, la blusa e incluso la chaqueta de cuero eran del mismo color con algunos detalles plateados. ¿Cuántos tonos de negro existían? No le importó si era solo uno o dos, porque en sus ojos azabache vio más de diez. Y le sonrió.

―Hola… ―Saludó Trunks, mostrando su mejor sonrisa de medio lado buscando impresionarla, pero la risa que se escapó de sus labios no indicaba que lo hubiera logrado.

―No seas idiota, Trunks. No actúes así frente a Pan, pensará que ya se te fundieron las ultimas dos neuronas que te quedaban. ― la risa que acompañó al reclamo de su amigo era fresca y llena de burla, agradecía que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que ninguno de los dos Son pudiera ver el sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. ¿Esa era Pan?

¿Ella era la pequeña niña flacucha que los había seguido a su viaje en el espacio cuando el aún era joven? Trunks recordaba que aún su adolescencia la muchacha vestía pantalones anchos y playeras de corte recto, incluso un pañuelo en la cabeza tenía que mantener su cabello a raya, todo eso mientras su hermana, que era un año menor ya utilizaba minifaldas y ropas que le daban dolor de cabeza a el y su padre por tener que alejar a esos "terrícolas hormonales" como los llamaba Vegeta.

―No seas grosero, tío.

―Ya te dije que no me llames tío. ―reprochó el hombre, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado aquello. ―pensarán que soy más viejo de lo que parezco.

―Eres más viejo de lo que pareces. ―

―Tal vez… pero me veo de tu edad ahora mismo y tu apenas vas a cumplir veintitrés.

―¿P-Pan? ―tartamudeó el pelilila, sin poderse creer que la mujer frente a él fuera la pequeña Pan. ―Pero si yo te vi hace poco y eras apenas la mitad de alto.

―La última vez que la viste tendría unos dieciséis, nos abandonó y ahora es toda una citadina de Satan City. ―

―Sabes que eso es mentira, solo decidí estudiar en la Universidad Estrella Naranja y ayudar un poco al abuelo con sus gimnasios.

―Ustedes dos son demasiado aburridos, solo piensan en estudiar y negocios y cosas así. ― la queja del Saiyan llegó apoyada de una rubia, quien cargaba dos tragos de colores brillantes.

―Gracias, Marron. ―agradeció Pan, tomando una de las bebidas.

―Espera… ¿tomas alcohol?

―Tengo veintidós años, Trunks. ―reprochó, tomando un trago largo de su vaso sin molestarse en hacerle caras al alcohol.

―¿Desde cuando eres mojigato, Briefs? ―

―No sean así con él, chicos. Quizá solo le caen encima los años. ―terminó Pan, riéndose ella también del hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**xSouh**_

_**Fragile**_

_**Trunks x Pan**_

Pan recordó la primera vez que había probado alcohol en su vida, fue el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad y sus compañeros de la universidad habían decido que si o si tenían que salir a un club nocturno. El sabor fue amargo y quemó desde que tocó su garganta, ¿por qué la gente bebía aquello?

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

En un momento estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo y al siguiente su pie se estaba movimiento al ritmo de la música, tres tragos después ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba molesta y seguir los acordes pegadizos de la canción era tan fácil que bailar en el centro de la pista parecía la mejor idea del mundo.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a beber así, Pan? ― le preguntó sorprendido su tío después de que terminó con todo el contenido del vaso, ya ni recordaba en qué momento el alcohol había dejado de quemar su garganta para solo sentir el sabor profundo combinado con alguna bebida energizante de color azul turquesa.

―No contestaré nada que me incrimine. ― aseguró, sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

Pan cruzó las piernas, dejando en alto uno de sus tacos, haciendo reír a la rubia en una pequeña carcajada limpia y melodiosa que sobresalió pese a la música, Marron definitivamente no recordaba que Pan fuera así, pero le gustaba.

―Ahora me intrigas mucho más. ―le dijo la hija de 18, tomando asiento entre Goten y Trunks y dejándola frente a la pelinegra en la mesa redonda.

―¿A qué le temes? ―

Trunks la miró a los ojos, retándola por una repuesta con una blanca sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Por qué todos están sentados cuando deberían de estar bailando? ―

El hilo de la conversación fue olvidado cuando una peliazul llegó y decidió que estar solo sentados en el mejor club de la Ciudad del Este era una perdida de tiempo total, el encargado de la música era simplemente estupendo.

―Prefería cuando ellas eran menores de edad. ―aseguró Goten, no necesitó levantar mucho la voz para que todos lo escucharan, ganándose la indignación de todas las chicas del grupo.

―Ya sabemos que te gusta salir con chicas comunes. ― le sacó la lengua Bra, aunque eso no quitó que ninguno de los presentes pensara que solo le había hecho falta terminar la frase con un "insecto" para ser una frase sacada del libro de Vegeta.

―¡Oye! No ofendas a los humanos normales. No tenemos la culpa de no tener sangre Saiyan en las venas.

―Tu eres especial, Marrón. No como esas arpías sin chiste.

Pan no estaba lo suficiente animada como para bailar, aun así, siguió en el grupo dando pequeños pasos al ritmo de la música, por mucho que hubiera aprendido a beber, los clubes no eran lo suyo, pero se estaba divirtiendo, no recordaba nunca haber tenido un momento así con el resto de la nueva generación Z.

Por aquel entonces Trunks y Goten solo querían libertad, Marron era demasiado decente como para seguirles el paso y Bra estaba atorada en una difícil etapa de adolescencia con el chaperón más fuerte de todo el planeta, lo que dejaba a Pan en un limbo entre "quiero ser como mi abuelito Goku" y un "Tienes que ir a la universidad" por parte de su padre y abuela.

Pero Son Pan no nació para ser una erudita y estar en una biblioteca llena de libros con interminables formulas matemáticas, fue curioso que la solución a sus problemas viniera precisamente de su abuelo materno, quien la fama como el hombre más poderoso de la tierra le dejó todo un imperio de gimnasios y centros de entrenamiento que necesitaban alguien al frente.

Ocupar todo su tiempo en la escuela, tareas y su nuevo trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo para pensar en lo que dejó atrás y era algo que agradecía. Su amor infantil por Trunks no fue olvidado en sus primeros años de adolescencia y ver al heredero de Corporación Capsula desfilar con tantas mujeres que parecían sacadas de revistas de modelos era doloroso, su cuerpo infantil, pantalones de mezclilla gruesa y camisetas cuadradas ni siquiera podían competir para que su amigo la viera como algo más que la pequeña sobrina de su mejor amigo.

Si las cosas le parecieron difíciles cuando llegó a medio ciclo escolar, ser la niña nueva con demasiada energía y que parecían aburrirle las clases, además, ¿por qué no podía usar su pañuelo en la escuela? Parecía que los grupos de amigos ya estaban formados y no había lugar para ella, no después de que rechazó una invitación a ir de compras con algunas de las chicas de su curso. "_Nada más con ver su ropa se nota que no pertenece a nosotros, es una pueblerina" _

Pero hay cosas que cambian cuando se enteran que eres la nieta de alguien famoso y rico, y esa etapa donde todos querían acercarse a ella fue peor que donde la ignoraban y susurraban comentarios hirientes buscando derrumbarla.

―¿Estás bien, Pan? ―preguntó Trunks, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta que la canción había cambiado, el ritmo ahora era un poco más rápido, pero ella seguía moviéndose con otro compás. Lo miró, los ojos azules parecían brillar más con los reflejos de las luces del lugar, el cabello lo llevaba más largo que durante el viaje al espacio y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja que dejaba salir unos mechones lilas.

―Tu cabello es muy largo. ―

―¿ehh..? ―

Lo vio levantar una ceja violeta, un poco más oscura que su cabellera, y se sorprendió por ser capaz de notar ese detalle con la cambiante iluminación, al menos esperaba que el no notara el sonrojo en su cara.

No.

No podía de nuevo.

No podía volver a sentir mariposas en el estómago por ese chico.

―Discul…

Bra, Goten y Marrón seguían bailando animadamente cuando vieron como una chica de cabellos castaños tropezaba frente a ellos, uno de los tacones resbaló con un popote que alguien dejó caer por accidente, aunque Bra había notado como toda la noche no dejó de mirarlos, como minutos antes _alguien_ dejó caer la pajilla, como se acercó y hubiera jurado que planeaba dejar caer su bebida sobre Pan, solo porque la pelinegra había cambiado un par de palabras con su hermano.

―Eres es un truco muy vil, además de viejo. ―

Con la ceja levantada y una mano en la cintura, la voz de Bra llamó la atención del grupo, la pelinegra logró escapar del trago que quería arruinarle la noche, pero Trunks aún no soltaba la muñeca de mujer que prácticamente había caído en sus brazos.

―Yo… fue un accidente. ―gimió, empezando a fingir lagrimas al no saber qué hacer ante la situación.

―No pierdas tu tiempo. ―le pidió la rubia, tomando una posición parecida a su amiga.

Trunks la soltó como si quemará, sin despegar los ojos de Pan, que aún seguía sorprendida, levitando solo un poco, lo necesario para que nadie lo notara y el liquido del suelo hiciera pegajosas las suelas de sus zapatos.

―Mi mano… ― lloriqueó la mujer, sobándose la piel donde el hombre la detuvo de su caída, la piel se empezaba a poner rojiza de la fuerza con la que Trunks sin querer la tomó.

―Desaparece, niña. ―ordenó la peliazul, no era normal que su hermano perdiera el control de su fuerza tan fácil.

La castaña se perdió entre la multitud sin entender que pasó, pero ninguno de los que se quedaron reanudó el baile, los tres se miraron, incomodos. Realmente no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido, pero nunca perdió el control. Trunks, como CEO en la Corporación Capsula, estaba impuesto a tratar con las personas y no levantar sospechas sobre su superfuerza o habilidades.

El trabajo de Goten como cuidador de especies de dragones no requería esa minuciosidad, no conseguías unas manos gruesas y con cayos de años de entrenamiento yendo una hora al gimnasio después de la oficina. Bra nunca se entrenó como para tener esos problemas, todos le atribuían fuerza superior a cualquier chica normal a las horas que tenía que pasar en el gimnasio para conservar el cuerpo de modelo pese a lo que comía. Además, como jefa de la línea de ropa de la CC, siempre estaba dentro de su estudio, pocos podían entrar y todos sabían el carácter de la Briefs.

―Será mejor que me vaya.

―Trunsk, espera…


End file.
